Up in the Air
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: She jumped back as they both leaped off of the roof, fighting on. Karai closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. Leo felt his eyes droop in response. She looked so beautiful in a tortured way, that was. Did he really add that bruise on her eye? Those cuts in her armor? The weight of gravity set in and they began to fall. Song: Up in the Air by 30 Seconds to Mars.


**_Oh oh oh oh oh, Whoa_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh, Whoa_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

The rain fell hard on Leonardo's body, drenching him in a never ending stream of water. Even the rest of the world seemed to blur out of sight as the rain crashed down around him. He should be home...drinking hot cocoa, watching Space Heroes, be with his family...but there he was in a fight to the death with the woman he adored.

**_I've been up in the air, out of my head,_**

**_Stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed._**

**_Is this the end I feel?_**

**_Up in the air, fucked up our life,_**

**_All of the laws I broke and loves that I've sacrificed._**

**_Is this the end?_**

Leonardo dodged Karai's attack in a nick of time. The blade would rust in the rain, but she probably didn't care. He shouldn't either as he drew his katanas close to him. In the rain, it was hard to see her. But he could sense her, feel her anger. Feel her hurt...he didn't want to fight her. He didn't want to have this feud with her. All he wanted to was to take her into his arms and put this all aside. He did this...sorta. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't be fighting like that. She lunged at him, weapon ready.

**_I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love._**

**_A thousand times I tempted fate._**

**_A thousand times I played this game._**

**_A thousand times that I have said,_**

_**Today, today, today.** _

It wasn't unusual for them to fight. She made it a priority when she ran into him. And he'd always promise that this would end today. But then it was always pushed back to tomorrow, and then tomorrow never really came. Sometimes he sought her out. Not to fight, but to end this. But he always tempted the outcome of his stupidity. But he had to try. He had to.

**_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_I've been up in the air lost in the night._**

**_I wouldn't trade it all for your life._**

**_You lust for my life._**

**_Is this the end?_**

**_Hey! You were the love of my life, the darkness, the light._**

**_This is a portrait of a tortured you and I._**

**_Is this the, is this the, is this the end?_**

**_I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love, love._**

Leonardo jumped out of the way. He slapped her weapon out of her hand and lunged at her. She jumped back as they both leaped off of the roof they were fighting on. He was so close he could see every emotion she felt right then in her eyes. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his throat. Tight...but not tight enough. He dropped his katana in one hand and placed his free palm on her back. He could carry her right then if he wanted to. Their wounds glistened in the moonlight. His and her blood had been smeared all over them. His wounds pulsed warmly on his body and he knew the bruises would ache the next day if he did live through the night.

**_A thousand times I tempted fate._**

**_A thousand times I played this game._**

**_A thousand times that I have said,_**

**_Today, today, today._**

**_Whoa_**

**_A thousand times I tempted fate (whoa)_**

**_A thousand times I played this game (whoa)_**

**_A thousand times that I have said (whoa),_**

**_Today, today, today._**

Karai closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. Leo felt his eyes droop in response. She looked so beautiful...in a tortured way, that was. Did he really add that bruise on her eye? Those cuts in her armor? Did he really do that to her? The weight of gravity took its toll and they began to fall.

**_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh (today) oh (today) oh (today) oh (today) oh (today) oh (today) oh (today)_**

**_I've been up in the air._**

**_Is this the end I feel?_**

**_Up in the air, chasing a dream so real._**

**_I've been up in the air._**

Leo dropped his last katana and wrapped his other hand around her legs and held her to him as they dropped. The air slashed at his face and he curled her into a ball to him. She buried her face into his skin, hands still around his throat. Her grip loosened as though she were unsure of their placement there. Leo closed his eyes.

**_I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck (is this the end I feel?)_**

**_Up in the air, chasing a dream, chasing a dream..._**

The fall came harder than he had expected. His back smashed into the cement of the city flooring and his vision was filled with a flash of bright light.

_T**ake no more!**_

**_Take no more!_**

**_Take no more!_**

**_I'll take no more!_**

**_A thousand times I tempted fate (take no more)_**

**_A thousand times I played this game (take no more)_**

**_A thousand times that I have said (take no more),_**

**_Today, today, today._**

Leonardo felt the blood leave him. He didn't have to see it to know it was there. He felt Karai shift. Was she okay? She rolled off of him and he could see her shakily sit up, her hands leaving his neck. Her face filled his vision and he could see the fear in her eyes. Was it that bad?

**_Whoa_**

**_Today, today, today, today (I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck with love, love.)_**

**_Today, today, today, today (I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck with love, love.)_**

Her hands found his neck, but this time, to check his pulse. Her fingers felt so cold against his skin. They lightly shook and he could feel the care in her touch. She did care. That's what mattered. That's what he wanted to see...he held her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Tender, slow, and sweet. He brought his other hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears.

Karai reached into his leather belt and took out his t-phone. She quickly shot a text. To Donnie? His family? She couldn't carry him. Despite her being a little taller, she was far too petite for his bulky body. She slipped the phone back into his belt. Would she leave him? Leo was surprised when Karai lifted his head and placed it in her lap, her body shielded his face from the oncoming rain. She gently stroked his head and face with her fingers. He closed his eyes, being lulled to sleep to dream of the future where he and Karai would have without the stupid fighting. And now that the text had been sent, he waited for either death or Donnie. Whichever came first...

**_I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck._**

_**I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love.** _


End file.
